The Note on the Piece of Cardboard
by mypennamesunique
Summary: Lacy is having those dreams again. You know, the ones about Pip? She thought she was over them, but now they're back. And she likes it.
1. One

**The note on the piece of cardboard**

**It All Started here:**

Lacey Thornfield wrapped a string of hair on her index finger. She stared off the space, not even noticing Noser walk in and grab a cup of coffee, and not even noticing Wendy and Tyler come downstairs laughing carelessly. She really didn't notice anything. Well, until now.

"Your scooter is in my way Lacey," a crabby voice is heard behind Lacey. Everyone, but Lacey, looks back. 'Oh no..' she thinks.

Lacey had "those dreams" again. And Pip was the center of attention. This time however, it happened in the hallway. Lacey was coming home from a night out. When the elevator reached her floor, she stepped out of it. "Lacey," he mumbles softly, and she looks up to meet his eyes. His hand reaches out to-

"LACEY THORNFIELD! Do you not speak English?" She jumps, while doing so, nearly spilling her coffee. She stands up and turns to face him.

"I'm sorry Pip. Would you like me to move it?" She puts on a small grin, and everyone at the room stares at her suspiciously.

"Yes!" He roars, and as she passes by, he quietly, but loud enough for Lacey to hear, mumbles, "You so want me.." And when she gets out of the room she smiles wide.


	2. Two

"Lacey please come! It'll be such a drag.. I cannot stand high class parties with the champagne and the music and the stiff people!" Wendy whined, trying to get Lacey to crack. Tyler wanted Wendy to come to some company party. He invited Lacey, too, but the only problem was that she needed a date. She said she would rather die than showing up single. Wendy figured she was trying to hint that she wanted Wendy's boss (who's name is currently unknown to Wendy and friends, but Lacey figured it was only a matter of time until she found out what it really is) to come with her, but Wendy already explained that he was busy (which was a total lie, he just refused to come).

"Wendy, I already told you no. Unless you have a date for me, but I highly doubt that. Especially since your boss is supposedly filing some files at work, so I guess no date for me! And you know what that means!" Lacey smiled before turning around. As she turned around, however, Pip walks into the room.

"Lacy, seriously. What part of '_Don't park your scooter there_', don't you get?" He yells, flailing his arms in the air while doing so. Lacey's face reddens as memories of last nights dream pops into her head.

_When the elevator reached her floor, she stepped out of it. "Lacey," he mumbles softly, and she looks up to meet his eyes. His hand reaches out to touch her cheek, and she places her hand over his._

_"Pip," she whispers. "I've been waiting so long for the moment you can hold me again!" She says, louder this time, and adding a dramatic sigh afterwards for effect._

_"Then come here!" He pulls her closer and then-_

"Hey, Pip?" Lacey snaps back into reality as she realizes what Wendy's thinking. She whips around and looks at her friend with a threatening look.

"Oh, Wendy. No! _Please _don't!"

Pip looks at them expectantly. "Look, I don't have all day. What is it?"

"Do you like fancy parties?" Pip looks at Wendy with a look that totally read 'duh!'.

"What do you think?" He snaps back, and Wendy's lips form a smile. She looks at Lacy one last time before stepping past the point of no return.

"Tyler's company is having a party . Lacey needs a date, and we would _all_ love that you would be it!" Pip looks disgusted.

"You've got to be kidding me? She can't get her own date, and you've come to me as a last resort? What has this world come to?"

"So is that a _yes_?"

"Nope. It's a no. Now Lacey, move your damn scooter now," he demands. Lacey smiles smugly, but the smile is instantly erased when Wendy says, "She's not going to, _unless_ you go as her date." Pip swears under his breath, and looks up at the ceiling and then back at Wendy. Then he glances at Lacy, and bites his lip.

The two friends don't know this, but this actually sort of hurts him. Back when little Vladdy was roaming earth (however no one, but The Middleman, Wendy, and Edna knew about that. And even Edna doesn't count.. She's a robot!) Lacey and Pip were looking for Noser. During the time, Pip developed a little crush on her. And when she kissed him to get the tape of Noser and his dummy back he really started liking her more. Only, then she slapped him, and it wasn't like he was being a pig! Okay, so he made a comment, or two, but really? Slapping him? How cruel could the woman get? Anyway, so to be Lacey's date would kill him on the inside (but really, he's just being a total drama queen), and he couldn't bear the thought of spending a whole night with Lacy Thornfield after what she did to him.

"Fine. Now get your ass outside, and move that damn piece of crap you call a scooter!" And then he leaves. Wendy smiles at Lacey.

"There. It's settled your going."

"You're going to hell for that, Wendy Watson." Wendy only smiles and then leaves the room.  
"GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE!" Lacey jumps and sees Pip in the doorway, and clenches her fist. It's going to be one hell of a night for Lacey. She can tell.


	3. Three

A/N: I've noticed I'm the only one writing a story that _isn't_ about The Middleman and Wendy. It's not that I don't like them, I guess the whole thought of Lacey and Pip being madly in love intrigued me... Hm. I'll have to write one about The Middleman and Wendy. Maybe one about Tyler back when he was in that band!

Also, I don't own any of these characters. Just the plot..maybe..I mean someone else could have had the same idea as me, and I didn't know..

* * *

"If he doesn't get here soon, you two can just leave without me. I mean, it's not like either of us will have fun tonight," Lacey tells Wendy and Tyler who stand in front of her dressed in formal clothes. Lacy is wearing this black halter dress that flows down to the ground. Wendy knows something is up just because Lacey's wearing her nicest dress, but she doesn't say anything. She just shakes her head knowingly.

"Tell you what," Tyler starts. He looks at Wendy then back at Lacey. "Wendy and I will go and start the car. We'll wait for you. Unless you want Pip to drive you there. In that case, I'll just give you your invitations. We'll wait, but if he's driving just call mine, or Wendy's cell. Sound good?" Lacey bites her lip, and then slowly nods her head.

"Fine." Tyler digs into his pocket, and his hand emerges with two vanilla colored envelopes.

"Here you go. Remember, call!" He grabs Wendy's hand, and Lacey watches the two walk out of the apartment. She is now left alone, and the faint sound of some person playing a piano in another apartment is heard. She plops down onto the couch, thinking it will be for a while, when she hears a knock on the door. She jumps up and answers. There stands Pip, looking very nice might I add, in a tux.

"Wow..You clean up nice." Lacey says, almost breathless, and faintly remembering her dream.

"I'm only going for the expensive alcohol. You know that right?"

"Yeah..." Although, she didn't know. She thought maybe she had a chance with him, which was really weird, considering the fact that he was a total jerk.

They walked to the elevator, and rode it in silence. When they got to the bottom, however, Pip cleared his throat. "I like your hair. You should wear it like that more often," he said quietly, without even looking at her. She stood in the same spot for a moment, placing her hand on the bun on top of her head and watched him walk towards the car.

"Uh..thanks?" She says, but he doesn't hear. He's getting into the car.

"Hi, Pip, "Wendy's saying at Lacey slides into the vehicle.

"Hey." He just nods when he says this and returns to staring out the window. Lacey sees Wendy and Tyler exchange glances before they leave.


	4. Four

A/N: I might change the title sometime. I don't know if it's going to fit anymore. I originally had a different chapter for the first one, that kind of explained it, but I took it out. Also, it might not be the longest story. Maybe ten chapters for the most.

* * *

Both Lacey and Pip head for the alcohol when they got to the party. Wendy and Tyler went to mingle. Pip already didn't like this place. The atmosphere was too happy. He took his champagne glass, walked over to a corner, and leaned against the wall, sipping his drink. Lacey stood by the table and silently cursed him in her mind.

"God, dammit! I knew this would happen!" She mumbled. She walked over to him slowly, and when she reached him, and much to his annoyance she tugged his sleeve. "Pip, will you dance with me?" She asks, batting her eyelashes. His eyes narrow.

"I told you, I'm only here to drink."

"Oh, I know... But listen. The music is so..pretty!" Pip rolls his eyes.

"Fine. One dance. Just _one_." She grins wider as he sets his glass down, and took her hand. He leads her out to the dance floor. They danced for one dance, and the whole time Pip was thinking that it was the best day of his life, although, he would never say that out loud. Lacey was a good dancer, and Pip only stepped on her foot once. When they were done, they would have gone separate ways, but then Pip mentioned getting away from the party, or something. Lacey looks at Pip hard, but then a smile creeps onto her face.

"Sure." And for once Pip grabs her hand, and leads her out of the room. They walk down the hall and into another room. This room must be some parlor.

"I didn't know they still had these kind of rooms in houses," Pip mumbles.

"Oh, but doesn't Daddy have a big house?" Lacey says in a slightly teasing voice. She glances at Pip before looking back at some painting. The painting was of a lady who was wearing an off-white ball gown. Her face was serious, and her eyes weren't looking forward. They were pointed off to the left.

"Huh, thats really funny." Pip mumbles after a while. Lacey thinks he's talking about her little comment earlier.

"Not really. I mean, Pip, you're _spoiled_!"

"Oh, thanks. But that wasn't what I was talking about. It's that painting." His finger points at the exact one Lacey's looking at.

"That is not funny. It's very serious. And actually, I find it a bit upsetting."

"Well, yes it's serious. Have you actually _looked_ at her face?"

"Yes.."

"It has an resemblance to _your_ face."

"No it doesn't." Lacey is in disbelief. "Her hair is _brown_."

"But that doesn't mean her face cannot look like yours!" Lacey turns to face Pip.

"Must you _always _be disagreeable?"

"Oh, so now we're going to argue over something stupid?"

"Your just still mad that I slapped you!"

"Actually I am!"

"I know!" Lacey didn't really know this, though. So instead of letting Pip say something in return she steps back and her eyes are on his. He's looking away and biting his lips. And then quietly, she asks, "You are?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you have feelings?"

"Yes, I do. In case you haven't noticed, Lacey, _all_ humans do."

"Well, I know that. But your...Pip." He shakes his head at her.

"And you're Lacey." He walks out of the room then and Lacey turns to look at the painting one last time before following him. She stops in the doorway though, and looks at it again. It did resemble her, she just didn't want Pip to be right. And now she was the bad guy.


End file.
